Samsara
by Iruviene-san
Summary: Samsara teaches that the world we consider "real" is actually a projection of our own desires. 13 years ago, our city was attacked. A disease profaned this land and its people. The researchers were forced to take extreme measures to save the lives of the Chicago inhabitants and life went on. Then, the shooting at the compound took place and now Tris' life ended. But, did it really?


**Hello to you, fellow Divergent fans. This fanfic is my first "apocalyptic" sort of fanfic and it's also the first fanfic of my creation that has such a high amount of action, which is mandatory due to the circumstances of the desolated world where it takes place. You may not consider this chapter to be considerably action packed, but it's gonna get better, I promise xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I died.

David shot me.

Yet, I'm conscious. This must be the ever-famous afterlife, maybe heaven is a real thing.

I open my eyes. I'm lying on the floor and the day is gloomy. A strange fog hangs in the air and the general atmosphere gives off an eerie feeling. If this really is heaven, it's way overestimated by the living people.

Suddenly, I hear voices. "Are you sure she's here?" someone said. I rise from the floor and hide behind a broken cabinet. I recognize the place as my abnegation home, although it looks like it was abandoned many years ago. Caleb is lying on the floor a few feet away from me, but mom and dad aren't here.

Another voice answered the first speaker. "Yeah, this are the exact coordinates the computer registered as her location after the hit."

The first person spoke again. "Maybe she's already gone, I mean, she has escaped the simulation a relatively large amount of time ago."

The second voice huffed. "Maybe she is, maybe not. Now shut up, we're getting closer and we can't risk her knowing we're here."

One of them comes into my vision field. From my point of view, I can see that the man has military training, it's obvious from the way he moves. His body is tense and ready to react to the slightest movement. He's wearing some sort of uniform with a bullet proof vest over it and holding a riffle. A very big riffle. Assuming the other one is equipped in a similar fashion, they constitute a hard duo to handle. I need to devise a plan and I need to do it quickly.

I look around and spot a rusty chair slightly to my right. I need a weapon and one of the chair's legs looks rusty enough that it would be somewhat easy to break it off. I turn back around and look into the living room. The strange men are now heading up the stairs, towards the bedrooms. Seems like I've successfully concealed my presence.

Once I can no longer hear their footsteps going up the stairs, I crawl towards the rusty chair and flip it over. After a few seconds of pushing, I manage to break off the chair's leg, although I made more noise than I anticipated and the soldiers upstairs heard the ruckus. Quickly, I crossed the living room and ducked behind the couch. This way, I can swing the bar from right to left and increase my momentum.

They make their way back down in rushed steps and, once again on the ground floor, slow down and raise their rifles, searching the room cautiously.

When they got too close, I completely crouched behind the couch and subsided to trying to assert their positions through the shadows they cast. One of them approaches my position, he seems bigger than the one I actually saw.

His shadow was getting closer by the second. As soon as I got a glimpse of the tip of his shoe, I got up and slung the bar forcefully onto his head. He lost consciousness and began falling to the ground, but I caught him and used his body to shield myself from the shots the other one started to fire. I used all of my force to sustain his body up and slowly make my way forward and towards the guy with the rifle. Once I was close enough, I pushed his body forward and onto his comrade, forcing him to drop his guard. I ran towards him, slammed him to the ground face-first and straddled his waist, pinning his hands together and keeping him in place in the meanwhile.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What do you want with me?"

He turned his head to look at me. "Calm down ma'am and let me go." His words were calm and serious, but he looked like he was panicking inside. "My partner and I are here simply to ensure your safety, we just wish to take you to a safe place."

"What save place? What is this place in the first place?"

"This is the Chicago experiment, ma'am. You were in a simulation, everyone is. But you died in the simulation, so your consciousness left the computer program and returned to your own body. I merely wish to take you back to the compound, to where the other awakened people are." He explained.

My parents. My parents died, I saw them die. But if it was a simulation and I am alive after dying there, they're alive as well. There's still hope.

"Andrew and Natalie Prior. Are they there?"

"If they were collected and gathered with the others, it was not one of my assignments."

I pulled on his shirt and leaned forward. "Why did you put us in a simulation? How long has it been running?"

"That's information is classified ma'am, I cannot disclose it." His apparent calm was starting to get under my nerves.

I pulled harder on his shirt. "Then who can?"

"Considering your position on this society, I believe that you'd be explained everything once at the compound."

I got off of him, picked up his rifle and pointed it at him. "You're gonna take me there. Surrender your weapons." He took out a Glock from its holsters and a hunting knife that was hidden on his boot. I took both weapons, secured the Glock on the waistband of my trousers and placed the knife in between the loops on my belt. "Now walk. Try anything and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

He nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes ma'am." Then, he started walking.

Once outside, I got a real look at the world, my world. All of the houses in the Abnegation zone seemed abandoned. The lawns were dry and dirty, the paint was falling from the walls and big chunks of wall were missing from several houses. The sky was dappled with foul looking clouds, some looked more greyish and the others were mainly yellow.

The world seemed sick.

The dry lands and the grim sky went on for miles. The buildings looked even more wrecked than they did before I died – before I woke up.

Right now, there is only one option for me: find out what happened, why it happened and then put a stop to it. Maybe that way I'll get to free my parents and reunite with my parents and all the others that died. Al, Will, Marlene, Tori…and so many more.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
